Kim Jae Kyung
Perfil thumb|250px|Jae Kyung *'Nombre: '김재경 / Kim Jae Kyung *'Apodo:' Sexy Lider, Charisma Leader, Designer Kim, Alchemist JK. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Yeonhui-dong , Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 168cm * 'Peso: '''49kg *'Tipo de sangre: AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Agencia: 'Namoo Actors Dramas *The Secret Life of My Secretary (SBS, 2019) *Bad Papa (MBC, 2018) *Life on Mars (OCN, 2018) *The Miracle We Met (KBS2, 2018) Cameo *Madame Antoine (jTBC, 2016) cameo ep. 3 y 4 *Noble, My Love (Naver TV Cast, 2015) *Turning Point (MBC, 2014) *God's Quiz 4 (OCN, 2014) *Inspiring Generation(KBS2,2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) cameo ep. 18 *Family (KBS2, 2012) *Monster (jTBC, 2012) *Daemul: Big Thing (MBC, 2010) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Perhaps Love (junto a Sung Hoon)'' tema para Noble, My Love (2015) *''Maybe I tema para God'z Quiz 4 (2014) *''I Love You, I Like You tema para Call of the Country (2010) Programas de TV * King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2017) Ep. 101 * Beauty Bible (OnStyle, 2016) - MC junto con Jessica *Always Cantare 2 (tvN, 2015) *I Can See Your Voice (Mnet, 2015) *Tell Me Your Wish/Make A Wish/SNS Angels (MBC, 2014) - Junto a Kim Hee Chul *The Real Challenge: Meet the World (KBS World, 2014) *Get It Beauty 2014 (On Style, 2014) *Star Beauty Show (SBS funE, 2013) *Republic of Korea - Reputable Art Idol Contest! (MBC Every 1, 2013) *Idol Drawing Competition (MBC Every1, 2013) *The Genius: Rule Breaker (tvN, 2013) *Quiz on Korea (KBS1, 2013) *KPop-World Festival (KBS2, KBS World, 2013) *Law of the Jungle W (SBS, 2012) *Oh My School (2010-2011) *SPECIAL D-DAY (YSTAR, 2010) Películas *Heartbeat (2011) cameo Anuncios *H:CONNECT (2019) *MCM (2018) *BARREL (2017) *Eyebon (2017) *Bobbi Brown (2016) *Manta (2016) *Missha (2015) *Cass (2011) *Calvin Klein (2010) *The Face Shop (2010) *Samsung Card (2009) Vídeos Musicales *A-JAX - Insane (2013) *SS501 - Love Like This (2011) *A'ST1 - Dynamite (2009) *SS501 - A Song Calling For You (2008) Colaboraciones * Crazy Kam Sung - Macaron (feat. BaeChiGi, Im Han Byul & Jaekyung) (2014) Premios *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: '''Best Supporting Actor/Actress in a Monday-Tuesday Drama (Bad Papa) Curiosidades *'Ex''' Grupo Kpop: RAINBOW **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina **'Ex-Sub Grupo:' RAINBOW Blaxx *'Color:' Rojo * Educación: 'Dongduk University (Departamento de Diseño de Moda) o también llamada Dongguk Women’s University. *'Especialidades: Sexy Dance, decoración de uñas, fabricación de accesorios, diseño de moda, tiro con arco, flauta, piano, dibujo. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano Menor (Kim Jae Hyun de N.Flying). *'Mascota: '''un perrito llamado "Macaron" de raza "Coton de Tulear" *Mientras estaba en la escuela secundaria, quería desarrollar sus habilidades de liderazgo y así se postuló para presidente de la clase y fue elegida. La cantante también reveló, “Con toda honestidad, una vez soñé con ser ministro de educación. Quería crear un mundo donde no hubiese educación privada”. *Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment durante cuatro años. *DSP Media en el 2007 le ofreció si quería debutar como miembro de KARA. Jae Kyung rechazó la oferta porque pensaba que sería feliz como miembro de RAINBOW. *En una transmisión de “'Same Bed, Different Dreams'” de '''SBS', una adolescente que está en una dieta extrema y su preocupada mamá aparecieron como invitadas. En la transmisión, Jaekyung inicia: “Cuando estábamos entrenando para Rainbow, ellos solían pesarnos y luego publicar nuestros pesos en los boletines de la compañía”. Ella conmovió a muchos cuando confesó: “Eso era tan estresante que antes de que nos pesaran, cortaba mis uñas y escupía”. Ella añadió: “Debido a que no podía cortar mi cabello por razones de estilo, intenté deshacerme del peso por el agua acumulada”. *En el 2012 se vio envuelta en algunos rumores de difamación que una clínica de cirugía plástica inició. Con el propósito de hacer publicidad, la clínica reveló fotos de Jaekyung diciendo que eran fotos del antes y después de una cirugía plástica. Jaekyung presentó y ganó una demanda contra la misma. *El 02 de julio, la corte declaró: “La compañía online PR y la clínica de cirugía plástica que colocó imágenes del “antes y después” sin comprobar que ella se sometió a cirugía plástica, compensarán a Jaekyung con $15,000 y $20,000 dólares respectivamente”. La corte también declaró: “Los rumores crearon la impresión de que Jaekyung se sometió a cirugía plástica. Es una influencia muy destructiva en una cantante rookie femenina que requiere ser querida por el público”. * Su contrato con DSP Media finalizó el 12 de noviembre del 2016, y junto a las demás miembros de RAINBOW decidió no renovarlo, dejando la agencia y el grupo luego de 7 años desde su debut. * El 20 de Diciembre, Namoo Actors declaró: “Recientemente firmamos contrato con Kim Jaekyung. Realizaremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para apoyar a Kim Jaekyung desde ahora en adelante”. Dando así inicios con su carrera como actriz. *El 17 de Enero dijo en la V APP "Rainbow no se ha disuelto" lo que causó que muchos fans se preguntaran a qué se refería, continuó diciendo que a pesar de dejar DSP, Rainbow nunca se disolverá ya que ellas son amigas y odian el término "separación". *En los 2018 MBC Drama Awards compartió un momento grato no solo al ganar el premio Best Supporting Actress por su actuación en “Bad Papa” de MBC , sino que también Oh Seung Ah (ex miembro de rainbow) ganó el premio Best New Actress por su papel en “Secrets and Lies”. Después de la ceremonia las actrices compartieron unas fotografías en Instagram celebrando su victoria. Kim Jae Kyung escribió en su título: “Hoy fue un momento feliz, aún más feliz por el hecho de que pudimos compartirlo juntas”. Añadió en los hashtags, “Rainbow”, “y también Rain-nous oficial de Rainbow nombre del club”. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Twitter *Instagram Galería KimJaeKyung1.jpg KimJaeKyung2.jpg KimJaeKyung3.jpg KimJaeKyung4.jpg KimJaeKyung5.jpg KimJaeKyung6.jpg KimJaeKyung7.jpg KimJaeKyung8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Namoo Actors